The Star of Destiny
by Yume Takamiya
Summary: Sequel to Destiny's Saga. The return of the shooting star...The bejeweled princess who holds the light of hope in her hands...the brightest star in the endless night. Will her love and heart save her? Or will she be destroyed once again?
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

The serenity of the night was broken by countless people who went out of their houses and closed all the lights. Soldiers and civilians alike rushed outside, looking forward to the event that will transpire that night...something that rarely happens every thousand years.

Yet it was a whole different world inside the castle.

The hand maids and officers all rushed to and fro, excited for an entirely different reason that night. The sovereign paced the floor, ordered the officers, trying to hide the nervousness that he was feeling. That night, his first born child will be delivered.

Much screaming, excitement, and chaos ensued, and they all soon found themselves standing anxiously outside the lady of the castle's bedroom

After endless hours of waiting, the doors to the room of labour opened, and upon entering, the sovereign was greeted by the sight of his wife cradling a newborn baby in her arms.

"My lord" the surrogate mother replied. "Congratulations. It's a girl"

Outside, the night sky was filled with the dazzling display of countless shooting stars, raining their blessings from the heavens upon the earth, a spectacle that only happens every thousand years. That night, everyone wished with all their heart, and prayed that it would come true.

--------------------------------------------------

The gentle ray of the dawn lightly touched the burgundy roofs of the castle as the morning air breezed and made the trees dance and sway. A lone servant of the said castle quietly swept the enormous courtyard as the birds started chirping and the animals at the stable began awakening.

The silence of the tranquil morning was suddenly disrupted by the sounds of hoofs, thundering towards the courtyard, from the barracks just outside the castle. The sounds were made by an army of soldiers in red, composed of armored troops, cavalry, and archers. They suddenly stopped, each perfectly in line with their formation and the esteemed ruler stepped out from the castle.

The sovereign looked around, his eyes burning with fierce determination, threatening to inject his passion into every person he looked at.

"All right men. We've won many battles and I can't see why we would lose this one! The Falling Star may be dead, but her spirit lives on! Her heart lives on in each and everyone of us! Her dream will never die as long as one man remains standing for her sake! Whoever stays behind, gets left behind! Is that clear?"

Instantly, all the soldiers raised their weapons and cheered, a battle cry to give them the spirit they need for the upcoming battle.

The ruler turned to the two figures behind him, warmth apparent in his eyes.

"Da Qiao... Don't worry okay? I'll be alright"

The gentle Qiao looked at him pleadingly. "Lord Sun Ce...Please come home safe..."

"Don't worry! If all goes well, I might still make it home for dinner!"

Sun Ce then placed a gentle hand on the head of the child that Da Qiao was carrying in her arms.

"Be good and do everything your mother tells you okay?"

The child wordlessly looked up at him and nibbled its gums on a piece of wood with a shape of a rabbit carved on it.

Then as the sun arose in the horizon, Sun Ce led the men to another march towards the battlefield.

TBC

Author's notes:

Yes, there you have it folks, the Prologue for The Star of Destiny.

KirinFang: No, no zombies dear. Sorry :D

I can't thank you enough for reviewing the last chapter of Destiny's Saga (hugs each and everyone of them). I draw my strength from my readers, so it goes to show how your reviews mean so much to me! Please support the Star of destiny as well!

For those who haven't met me, Hi, I am Yume. I recommend that you read Destiny's Saga first before reading this one, as most of the events here are intertwined with DS.

Watch out for chapter one! Your reviews are very welcome alright?


	2. Loss of Innocence

_5 years later..._

"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"Father father! I'm here!"

A child, about 5 years of age and 2 feet, darted across the streets in satin and silk robes and a wreath of flowers on its head, dodging soldiers loitering about.

"Ai! Where have you been? That's dangerous! Come here!" Sun Ce scolded as he took the child in his arms. "You shouldn't be wandering about! I was so worried about you! What would I tell your mother if you got lost?"

"I'm sorry daddy..." the little Sun Ai pouted as she held a couple of yellow wild flowers in her hands.

"Hmm..." Ce closed his eyes as if contemplating. "Are you sure you won't do it again?"

"I promise."

"Good!" Ce smiled as he kissed the little girl's forehead and held her tight. "How's my little sweet pea? Father's perfect little girl? You're so cute, yes you are--"

"Father you're crushing me..." the little girl voiced out as she tried to get out of the older man's embrace. She held out the wildflowers that she picked. "Lookie!"

"Wow! Are those for me? Thank you Ai!" he took the flowers and looked at her. "You have a crown of them!"

"Yeah, a kind woman carrying a basket made them for me!"

"Wow! My princess is looking pretty today isn't she?"

The little girl nodded and smiled. She tilted her head as she saw someone approach them. "Uncle Zhou Yu!"

"I see the little princess is here. How are you Sun Ai? Are we being a good little girl?"

Ai nodded. "I didn't even complain when daddy was crushing me!"

The strategist attempted to suppress his laugh as Sun Ce tried his best to look hurt.

The child smiled at Ce. "I'm just kidding!"

At this, the sovereign laughed. "You do take after your father you know!". He then set her down and told her to play but warned her not to go too far. As soon as Ai was out of earshot, Zhou Yu turned serious.

"Ce...you do know that bringing a child to a city inspection is not exactly responsible-"

"I can't help it! She stuck close to me! She even begged her mom to let her go with me just this once! And Da said that it may be a good opportunity for us to bond. But she gave me so much warnings that my head started to ache! Made me want to attend one of your strategy meetings again...at least I can sleep in those!"

Ignoring the remark about his strategy meetings, Zhou Yu continued: "I cannot see the need for the both of you to bond further...you are very close to your daughter as she is to you"

Ce sighed. "Tell that to Da! She told me that I'm always away and they both miss me"

'Why didn't Da Qiao come?"

"I left her in charge of the castle along with Xiao Qiao remember? Everyone is stationed in different towns"

"And Ai could not be left in her mother's care?"

"Er, she stuck close to me, remember?"

"Ce, I just want to remind you that you cannot take a child along for a 'ride' every time"

"I know that Yu! But I just can't leave her all the time either...a child must grow up in the strong, loving arms of her father! Especially a daughter! I won't have anyone bully her around! Who knows what may happen inside or outside the castle? Da and I won't be able to look at her all the time! She might get kidnapped, or violated or killed!"

"Sun Ce, I think you're being paranoid--"

"Nonsense! I just act on the best interest of my daughter!"

"So bringing her to a campaign is in her best interest?"

"Da and I are there! There's no one else to take care of her!"

"Why don't you get a sitter then?"

"No way! I'm not going to entrust my little daughter to a complete stranger!"

"You can always raise a child along with her. That way, it's not a stranger and Ai would be comfortable...they do it in the Empire of Japan"

"But it would take too long! And Ai needs protection right now--" he then looked around and stopped. "Yu...where did Ai go?"

Yu looked around. "...I don't see her anywhere Ce"

At that, Ce screamed at the top of his lungs.

While Zhou Yu and Sun Ce were busy conversing, the Little Conqueror's daughter wandered off, the sounds of the town beckoning to her. The flowers still in her head, she walked around the town, a spring in each of her step and hummed while doing so. She looked around, reveling in the things that were alien to her, curiously observing them and familiarizing herself. As she covered half of the town, she suddenly felt very tired as her little legs could not walk any further. She saw shade just below a large cloth and bundles of hay underneath it. She climbed aboard and snuggled deep inside and slept. Unfortunately, the contraption that she climbed on was a cart, full of hay, milk and food and the owner urged his horses to walk, intending to deliver the stock to a farm in the next town.

When she woke up, she saw that she was moving, and a strange man was driving the cart. Curious of her surroundings, she merely watched and never uttered a sound as the cart traveled along the road. Somehow, she knew that if she were found out, the game would be over. So she ate some of the food and drank some of the milk whenever she was thirsty or hungry. And when she had to go to the little girls room, she would wait patiently until the cart stopped and did her rituals as fast as she could and climb on the cart undetected. It took them three days to reach the destination, so by the third day, when they reached the town, she climbed down as fast as she could and wandered off. Expecting the same town from before, her little feet carried her to where the castle should be...and there was no castle to be seen. Seeing that she was lost, she became scared. She missed her father and mother very much, and she was very hungry and lonely. She sat down and wept.

At that particular moment, the officer stationed in that city was just finishing his patrol and was about to get back to Wu to report to Lord Sun Ce. Covered in white and red, with his hair down and a head band around his forehead, his twin sabers glinted in the sun.

He stopped as he saw the little girl crying. She was no more than 5. He took note of her elegant white and red robes. He also noticed that no one was coming towards her. Seeing this, he walked over to her.

_Her clothes...must be the child of a noble_

He bent down on one knee.

"Excuse me...is something the matter?"

The child looked up with a tear strained face, and the man was taken aback. He had seen those eyes somewhere before...

He definitely knew that she was a daughter of a noble family. She possesses a face that he knew would be beautiful when she grew up...and basing from the features, some traits could never be possessed by a commoner...except in special cases. And even if the flowers in her hair wilted, she was still a very pretty child.

"Please help me...I'm lost..."

"Alright...I'll help you find your parents then. Could you tell me their names?" he cooed as gently as he could.

"Mother...and Father..."

He sighed. Of course she didn't know...she was just a child. She thinks there is only one 'mother and father' in the world. He held out his hand and gently smiled. "I'll help you if you want...you want to come with me?"

Ai's eyes widened as the beautiful stranger held out his hands to her. She looked at the brown eyes and felt instantly at ease. Even if her father told her never to talk to strangers, she couldn't help but feel that she had known him some time ago. And when she took his hand, she felt peace...and something else. Something that she could not place. Oh well.

The stranger mounted his steed and wrapped a cloak around her shoulders. He stopped by at every nobles' door and asked Ai if she lived there. When there was no noble left in town, he asked her to tell him how she got there.

Ai related the story of her travel and the stranger suddenly smiled.

"This may be a hunch...but I think I know who your parents are."

They left the town before night fell and the stranger urged his horse to run.

Being very tired, Ai rested her head and snuggled on the stranger's chest. She let the breeze touch her cheeks as she felt the warm beating of the stranger's heart. She felt safe and secure.

As soon as the young general dismounted his horse with his little charge in his arms, Sun Ce ran towards them in record breaking speed.

"AI!" He shouted as he held out his arms, not caring if the whole world saw what an overprotective father he really was.

"FATHER!" Ai happily shouted as she jumped on her father's arms.

"Oh Ai! I was so very worried!"

Zhou Yu smiled at the reunion. "Princess, did you know that your father mobilized ALL of Wu's troops just to look for you? It's a wonder why they did not find you..." he then turned to the handsome stranger.

"Good work Lu Xun"

"Not at all my lord" Lu Xun answered. "I stumbled upon her purely by luck. I would never have known that she was the Lord Sun Ce's daughter if it weren't for her regal robes..."

"This is the first time you saw her right?"

"Yes my lord. As your lord very much well knows, I am always in the field and I barely stay in the castle...And little Sun Ai was always in her room or in a tent so I have never set eyes on her"

"Then you are one lucky man Lu Xun"

"Lu Xun, I can't thank you enough!" Sun Ce gratefully said as he held Ai tight. "I haven't had a wink of sleep for six days straight! I was going to ask either Wei or Shu! I was sure one of them took you away from me!"

"Father, you're crushing me..."

"I'm never letting you go! Never ever! You hear me?"

"Ce, calm down...you might scar her for life"

"I don't care! Now I know what father felt when Shang Xiang was born!"

_You're acting a lot like him too...like father, like son_. Zhou Yu sighed.

"Really, considering waging war against Wei and Shu at the same time. You didn't even think that it would be suicide for us..."

"I will gladly go to war against the whole of China just for the sake of my baby!"

"Father...please don't be sad... I'm sorry I made you worry..."

After she related what happened Ce held her tight once again.

"My daughter wants to see the world! Don't go wandering around without father okay?"

"But father, what if you're not there...?"

"Then mother!"

"What if she's not there?"

"Auntie?"

"All my aunties are not there..."

"Uncle?"

Ai shook her head. Sun Ce looked at Zhou Yu who was smiling triumphantly.

"Do you want to reconsider my earlier proposal?"

* * *

After 3 years... 

"All right men! Today we shall defeat Huang Zu! We will finally get revenge for my father and our former ruler, Sun Jian!"

The soldiers cheered as many of their spirits rose in anticipation for the upcoming battle. Zhou Yu looked at Sun Ce.

"Ce...this will be the decisive battle"

"I know"

Zhou Yu nodded. "I know you do but..." he pointed at the child clinging onto Ce's arm. "...you know you can't take the princess with you in battle, right?"

Ai pouted. "But Aunt Shang Xiang has taught me how to fight! I won't get in the way, I promise"

Zhou Yu sighed. "Princess, you do know that sparring and battles are different right?"

Ai looked at him and pouted. "But, it's better than sparring! If I go into battle, I'll get better…At least, that's what Uncle Gan Ning tells me."

Zhou Yu sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose as Sun Ce looked at her in disbelief. "I'll have a word with that Gan Ning! What has he been teaching my baby? Xu Lan!"

A girl no more than eleven years old, with fair skin, blue black hair and brown eyes stepped from behind him and bowed. "Yes my lord?"

"Take Ai out to play. But don't go running around outside the camp okay? It's dangerous"

"Yes my liege."

"No!" Ai clung to Sun Ce. "Daddy I want to fight."

"Ai, daddy has to fight alone"

"But who's going to protect you?" she sadly whispered and made the sovereign smiled tenderly.

"Don't worry Princess" Zhou Yu smiled, touched with the child's concern for her father. "I will be here to protect your father."

Ai looked at him and reluctantly nodded. "Okay Uncle Zhou Yu…"

Ai took Xu Lan's hand and walked with her hand in hand. Ce looked at Ai tenderly and Zhou Yu let his smile show. "Such a heart in such a young age."

"I know" Ce nodded. "That's why we have to make sure the enemy never gets to the main camp."

* * *

Ai stretched her arms as she held the staff in her hands clumsily. She bit her lip as the new formed bruises on her hands stung, yet she concentrated on the target that was right in front of her. Xu Lan watched her charge concentrate on the dummy stuffed with hay. 

"Princess Sun Ai?" Xu Lan tilted her head in inquiry yet Ai spoke, her eyes never leaving the dummy.

"Don't call me that, Lan."

"But you are my lady."

"And you are my friend. We've been together for three years. And you're just three years older than I" Ai ran forward, twisting her wooden staff and started to attack the dummy.

Xu Lan could not help but smile. She was about to speak when shouts were heard in the main camp.

"The enemy! They're heading towards the main camp!"

"How many are there?" the Defense Captain called to the scout.

"T-three ships! We're outnumbered!"

Instantly, Xu Lan tensed and turned to Ai. "Princess, we have to get out of here."

"But the soldiers—"

"Can take care of themselves." Xu Lin finished as she made a grab for Ai's hand. "No!" Ai shook her head. "The soldiers are panicking! There are no officers here, they're scattered all over the place! I may be young but I have heard some of Uncle Yu's strategy meetings. If the main camp falls, Wu would lose the battle!"

"If that's the case then the battle is already lost." Lan insisted, pulling the stubborn Ai's hand. "Princess, there's no time for this!"

"No. Daddy cannot lose this one!" Using all her strength, she pulled away from the older girl and looked at her resolutely. "You might not understand but this battle means a lot to him…If he loses, it will break his heart. I can't have that!"

"My orders are to keep you safe. I will not gamble your life for the sake of your whims."

"But your first priority is to help him achieve victory!"

"Princess, you are Lord Sun Ce's heart. What good is victory if his heart is lost?"

Ai looked at him, her reddish brown eyes meeting her brown ones. "Please Lan. This battle is not just for Wu but for my grandfather who was lost. If he loses this one…daddy will be crushed. And besides," she smiled at Lan sheepishly. "You're here to make sure I make it…right? I'll live because you're by my side."

Lan looked at those puppy eyes and sighed. Ai pushed further "Daddy has to win…whether I'm alive of not, his spirit will surely suffer if he loses."

The older girl looked at the princess. "Alright, but we are not fighting the enemy head on."

Ai smiled and ran towards the soldiers, Lan following close behind. She stood on a barrel so that everyone can see her. The Defense Captain screamed at her frantically. "Get out of here my lady!"

The princess took a deep breath and shouted. "I won't go! Don't panic!"

Some of the soldiers settled yet most of them were wearing disbelieving looks on their faces.

"As the princess of Wu" she continued, "it's my duty to stay in the main camp and give morale to you all. I won't runaway like some cowardly noble; I will not disgrace my father!" she looked at them with determination in her eyes. "And you shouldn't as well. You were placed by Uncle Zhou Yu here to protect the main camp right? It's important, right? You have the most important job of all…without you to protect, the battle is lost! So please, please fight. Fight for Wu, fight for your honor, fight for your beliefs! I may be young and naïve, but my family always taught me never to doubt what I think is right and wrong. And right now, I know that it's wrong to act so scattered. I'm weak, that's why…that's why I need your help to protect the main camp!"

Lan couldn't help but grin at her princess' simple speech. The soldiers seemed invigorated, like she injected some of her spirit and determination within them. An eight year old girl served as an inspiration for grown men. She looked at Ai and at that instant, knew that she would outshine even the brightest star.

* * *

"My lord, the enemy has reached the main camp." 

"What?" Sun Ce instantly whirled his horse around, almost knocking the scout over. Zhou Yu looked at the scout wildly. "How did they reach it without going through our units?"

"My lord, they used the ships and sailed straight for the camp!"

"Gan Ning and Ling Tong weren't able to reach the ships in time?" Zhou Yu demanded and the scout answered. "Lord Gan Ning was injured gravely and seeing that, Lord Ling Tong suddenly went out of control and blindly attacked the enemy out of pure rage."

"The fool! Lady Shang Xiang and Lord Sun Quan?"

"They're trying to help Lord Gan Ning withdraw from the field while providing support for Lord Ling Tong."

"Zhou Tai?"

"Taking over the area Lady Sun Shang Xiang and Lord Sun Quan left."

_This was bad_. Zhou Yu grimly thought. Lu Xun and Lu Meng were left in the castle while Huang Gai and Taishi Ci went on a reconnaissance mission. "Alright, have your unit cover us, we have no choice but defend the main camp!" he turned and started to charge through the enemies, swinging his sword, cutting down those who were trying to remove him from his horse. Although it was slim, he hoped the main camp hasn't fallen yet.

"Fall back! Back to main camp! Ai is in trouble--" Ce was instantly surrounded by soldiers, outflanking him in every direction.

He gritted his teeth. _Damn! Just you wait Ai… _he started to grasp for his musou, ready to release his pent up rage. "I'm coming."

* * *

"Princess, stay inside." Lan pushed her inside a tent while some of the soldiers stayed behind to protect her. 

"But the men—they need to see me so they'll know everything's alright!"

"You'll frighten them more if you make yourself an easy target for the enemy!"

"But—"

"No buts!"

Screams were suddenly heard nearby and Lan turned in time to see Cai Mao and his unit race through the main camp.

Lan gritted her teeth and went inside the tent. "Okay princess, time to go." She grabbed Ai's hand and ripped the back of the tent open. "The enemies are here. It's over."

"But they're still fighting Lan—"

"You don't get it, do you?" Lan spat. "If they enemy gets you, it's over. All over. They'll hold you for ransom in exchange for the kingdom of Wu. In the end, you're just the princess, nothing but a liability!"

Lan saw the hurt in Ai's eyes yet she kept quiet. Hurting the princess had the desired effect. She'll be docile for a while; giving them time to escape without resistance from her. Apologies later; right now, Ai's safety is in her hands.

She dashed frantically through the grounds, pulling the princess along and desperately tried to stay away from sight. She knew how to fight, yet like the princess, she was still in training. She wouldn't last five heartbeats in the battle field. Behind them, hooves thundered and closed in upon them. Their escape was cut short by none other than Cai Mao, who grinned at them triumphantly.

Lan instinctively covered Ai from his gaze, and the officer sneered at the futile effort. "This is my lucky day. The princess of Wu falls into my waiting arms."

Ai looked at him boldly. Lan was right about one thing: if they get hold of her, they'll hold her ransom for the kingdom. But she was partly wrong…

_I would never be a liability. I won't allow it!_

Some part of her was burning to give her all for the kingdom and all she held dear. She will not pull them down. She'll never allow herself to be the reason for them to abandon their dreams. Ai held her head up high, challenging him and trying to let her anger at Lan stop her knees from shaking.

"Fall with you catching me? No thanks. I'd rather drop dead than be held prisoner by you." She looked at him coolly, trying to imitate her Uncle Yu whenever he deals with an annoying soldier. "Your luck ran out the moment you attacked my main camp."

Cai Mao glared at her and made a move towards her, riding on his steed. Lan instantly put herself between the two and received a blow to the face, sending her flying on the ground.

"Lan!" Ai glanced at her maid/bodyguard, yet Cai Mao held and lifted her by the collar.

"Naughty princesses need to be punished and taught respect." He whispered in her face, her feet inches away from the ground.

Ai gasped at the raw pain. "You're…far from respectable!"

Her head suddenly snapped sideways as Cai Mao hit her. Tears stung her eyes yet she refused to cry. _No weaknesses! Don't show it!_

Chaos suddenly descended on the main camp and Cai Mao turned in time to find himself flying in midair, taking the princess with him to the ground. An enraged Sun Ce stood over him.

"DO NOT LAY A FINGER ON AI!"

"Daddy" Ai gasped as she tried to stand and get as far away from Cai Mao as possible

Lan suddenly came out of nowhere and pulled the princess to her feet while Sun Ce started to hit Cai Mao relentlessly.

Zhou Yu followed with his own unit and in a matter of moments, the main camp was cleared of enemy soldiers.

* * *

Ai sat in the carriage dejectedly, with twenty soldiers acting as her escort as she made her way home in the dead of night. Lan sat opposite of her, arms folded. 

"You did great back there princess."

Seeing as her charge was still silent, Xu Lan shrugged and continued. "Lord Zhou Yu even paid you compliments. He said that if it weren't for your efforts, the main camp would've been lost. Raising the soldiers' morale helped a great deal. It stalled for more time"

"But…in the end, it didn't help much" Ai whispered. "I still wasn't strong enough to protect the camp. If it weren't for my father…"

"My lady." Lan firmly interrupted. "You are still a child. Against a seasoned fighter, there was nothing you could've done. Your father was wise in sending you home post haste"

Ai looked at Lan. "That's not true. I may be small but I know there is something I can do."

"You have to get stronger first" she eyed the princess. "I'm sorry my lady, but it's true. You'll always be weaker just because you're a woman. If you're not strong enough to protect yourself, do you honestly think you can protect someone else?" Lan fisted her fists. She closed her eyes at the unwanted memories. She felt a hand settle on hers comfortingly and she instantly knew that it was her kindhearted princess. She opened her eyes and saw Ai's innocent and gentle ones. Eyes that never saw the horrors of the world…untainted. Ones that never saw darkness nor experienced pain. She prayed to the gods that the world wouldn't eat Ai alive.

"I know it hurts Lan." She smiled at the girl, "but there are strong women out there. Ones that aim to protect."

"Yeah" Lan smiled bitterly. "Protect by getting married to a powerful man. Throw your heart away and surrender to power. That's what we are anyway, that's what we're good at. In the end, we're just puppets whose strings need to be tied to the right puppeteer."

"That's not true" Ai shook her head. "My Aunt Shang Xiang swore that no man will own her for power nor alliance. She will marry for it will be her will to marry and she's one of the most powerful women in the country. See? Not all women need to get married just to gain power."

Before Lan could point out how naïve she was, an arrow suddenly pierced Ai's side of the window, the blade stuck in the wood, missing her face by inches. Before Ai could react, Xu Lan pulled her down to the floor and placed her body protectively over the princess.

Great. "An ambush!" Lan hissed.

Ai swallowed audibly. "How? Father made sure that my departure be kept be? Spies?"

Shouts were heard outside while Lan momentarily racked her brain for a way to survive. Ai whispered calmly "Lan, we're sitting ducks here. The attackers know that we're inside the carriage. We need to get out before they pounce on us."

The princess was right. Lan kicked the other door open and jumped outside; she looked around and saw that they were in the middle of a forest and hills. She helped Ai down and crouched low, signaling the soldiers to follow them. A rain of arrows showered on them; some of the soldiers were wounded and most were killed. Lan dashed in the safety of the trees made sure Ai didn't look back to see the carnage.

"Run princess, run! Don't look back!" she whispered to Ai breathlessly, valiantly trying to protect her from the cruel reality of the world. Eight soldiers who survived the attack ran behind them, stumbling through shrubs, overgrown roots and vines. She heard hooves in the dark and knew that they were being chased. Four enemies on horseback appeared out of the shadows. The soldiers turned and intercepted them. Lan hid Ai behind a tree and waited until the sounds of battle died. No point going into the forest alone. For two girls, children at that, it would be suicide. After a swift skirmish, only four of the soldiers remained and one horse remained standing. One of them pulled the steed towards the girls. He was a few years older, very young and full of life. "Escape, please."

The sound of distant hooves suddenly echoed into the night, threatening their safety once again. Ai shook her head, "I'm not going to leave you and the guys!"

"Princess—"

"And besides" Ai argued. "if I take the horse, I'll be open once I leave the forest and they'll catch me in no time."

_She had a point_, Lan thought grimly. She looked at Ai and felt her heart sink. She failed…they were going to get the princess….Wait.

"Princess, shed your robe."

"Lan…?"

"Just give me your robe."

Understanding dawned in Ai's eyes and she violently shook her head. "No Lan, you can't! It's too dangerous!"

"It's the only way."

"I won't let you sacrifice yourself for me!"

Lan closed her eyes and swallowed her panic as she heard the hooves and shouts come closer. "Princess…"

"Look" Ai tried to dictate as calmly as she could, valiantly trying to keep her tears from falling. "We may have a shot at surviving this. You hide with the soldiers. I draw them out of here and hide on the way; I won't outrun them but I'll try to outwit them. I'll hide somewhere until they pass"

"No. You can't handle it." Lan countered. "Your body can't handle a long, stressful, rough ride but I can. You'll collapse before you can even hide from them. I'll be the bait"

Ai started to protest yet Ai silenced her. "I promise…I'll return to you alive."

The princess looked at her and wordlessly took off her red and gold satin robe, leaving wearing a plain, white cheongsam. Lan slipped the satin robe on and climbed on the horse. Ai held the horse's reigns, worried. "I'll hate you if you don't come back."

Lan tried to plaster the smile on her face but couldn't. "Good luck, princess." She forced the horse into a gallop and raced deeper into the plains, making as much noise as possible. The soldiers pulled Ai and forced her to crawl inside the roots of a tree, submerged in the earth and hidden from view. The only way out was through the way she came: squeezed through the roots. She belatedly realized that the roots were too small for the soldiers to squeeze into and there was only room for one person.

"No, wait!" she grabbed the young soldier's hand. He just smiled at her. "What are you guys doing? Hide!"

"No" came the simple response which almost floored Ai. "If ever they do not fall for Lady Xu Lan's bait, we'll distract them from you and lead them to a wild goose chase. Once the coast is clear, return to Wu."

"D-Don't die for my sake."

"It's our duty, Princess Sun Ai."

She swallowed, her eyes glistening. "Don't call me that…."

He smiled at her warmly, his eyes bright. "Lady Ai…you were a true inspiration back then. You have to live to carry on our dreams."

She shook her head. "I don't want to be the cause of your deaths! Please have mercy and hide now! That's an order!" she screeched.

"The first priority is your safety princess." He solemnly answered. "We are ready to die for you; lay down our lives in order to protect you. You have to live"

She voice croaked, a frightened child. "W-Why…?"

"Princess" he soothed, "you are one of Wu's treasures. You will grow up and continue the fight the Falling Star and the Little Conqueror has started. Our dream for our kingdom will live in you"

"B-Because I am a princess….?" She trembled.

Before he could answer, one the men shouted. The soldier stood up and drew his sword, blocking the between hole from view. Through the roots, Ai saw the soldiers that comprised her personal guard slaughtered and hacked to pieces by a group that outnumbered them. Shouts and screams of agony echoed through the forest. Ai heard someone scream and realized that it was her. She quickly covered her mouth and swallowed her cries, yet she couldn't turn her eyes away from the massacre. They all fought bravely. No one ran. The soldier stayed in place. He was the last one. He swung his sword and wounded a few, yet one of them disarmed him and slit his throat. He fell on the ground, his face in the hole, blocking the entrance to Ai from view. The princess desperately covered her mouth to muffle her cries and screams, her eyes wide with shock and horror. The soldier was dead, yet he was still looking at her. His blank, lifeless eyes were staring at her while his blood dripped in the hole, flooding the ground and staining the white cheongsam that she was wearing. Hot tears scalded her cheeks, but that was nothing compared to the terror that she felt.

She almost screamed when the dead soldier moved, yet she realized that the enemy was kicking the body, to check if he was gone.

"We got them all" one of the men announced, his voice gruff.

"The princess isn't here. Cavalry's right, she's the one who bolted on that horse and left her men behind."

Ai wanted to scream. I didn't leave them! I'm here, I'm here…I watched them die…I'm here. Yet she kept her hand on her mouth. She looked at the ground and kept her body from trembling as she saw crimson on the ground.

"Let's head back. We're finished here." She heard the men mount their horses and galloped away. She waited for sometime, refusing to cry out or make a sound, terrified that the men might see her. She looked at the face of the man in front of her, eyes still staring. She started sobbing silently. _Lan….please live_

* * *

Xu Lan felt her head ache as she regained consciousness. She blinked her eyes a couple of times and saw a bloody whip, a club, and some other instruments she didn't want to name. She felt her arms sting as she tried to stretch. Confused, she looked at them and saw that they were bound to the wall. Memories suddenly came rushing back. They had caught her; but instead of killing her, they brought her to their camp and tried to torture information out of her. Where was the princess? 

She spat in their faces and received a good beating. Hour after hour, she'd pass out from the pain yet they'd woke her with a freezing bucket of water. _Submitting an 11 year old to torture…how desperate are they?_

Lan hung her head and prayed. _Please…let them kill me._

Screams suddenly erupted outside the tent, and Lan had to fight the urge to close her eyes. _What's happening…?_

The guard outside her tent gave a battle cry then abruptly went silent. A tall figure entered, his presence filling the room. She looked at him and had to blink her eyes not once but five times.

"Lord…Zhou Tai."

* * *

Ai had been silent and deathly pale, her eyes blank from shock. Da held her daughter tight, fighting the urge to cry while Ce watched her, his face strained and full of sorrow. 

They had found Ai three days after they rescued Xu Lan from Huang Zu's main camp. From the scout's reports, a civilian saw the princess' horse fall from the pursuers' arrows. It was at a distance and she was wearing the royal robes worn by the Sun Family so he hurriedly reported it to the Wu army. Thinking that Ai had been caught, Ce and Yu wasted no time in their efforts to recover her. Sun Ce showed an incredible amount of rage and tore through the enemy camp like a demon possessed. Zhou Yu used the opportunity to launch a sneak attack using the cover of the night to ambush the camp. Since they became lax due to the princess' capture and never expected another attack so soon, it was easy. The rest of the Wu officers screamed for blood. Yet they found a tortured Xu Lan and no trace of Ai. Xu Lan was in a coma for three days and by then, hope was dying. They couldn't find a trace of the princess. Luckily, a farmer used the forest as a shortcut one time and found the bloody scene. Although blood was splattered everywhere, there were four mounds of earth, each of them a pyramid of stones on top of them. There, on the ground, arranging the stones on top of the fourth mound was a girl with long black hair with a reddish sheen, her hands bloody and wore a white cheongsam splattered with blood. She turned to him, her eyes blank and almost white around the edges, her face splattered with blood. Thinking it was a vengeful spirit, he ran as far away as possible and told the local villagers. The news of the girl in the bloody cheongsam reached Wu's gates and at that time, they were desperate for anything, even rumors. Sun Ce himself went to confirm the rumor, on the verge of a breakdown and wanted to do something. Lu Xun and Zhou Yu came along, to keep him in check just in case.

They rode to the forest, and saw the mounds. As if possessing a sixth sense, Ce's blood roared to life and ordered all his men to spread out and search. They found her at dusk. She was wandering the forest, flowers in her hand, the blood on her cheongsam dried, the blood on her skin coagulated. She didn't seem to notice and continued to walk, oblivious to everyone.

The physician informed them that she has not eaten in days and was still in shock. As soon as she recognized them again, she asked how Lan was. When she saw Xu Lan in coma and almost beaten to death, she fell to her knees and finally broke down.

"I…I watched them die…I didn't even cry out to save them…if I let myself be captured, they wouldn't have…But I couldn't…I couldnr't…it was my fault…my fault…I was…so weak….A coward…I never meant to run away…but I did" She cried uncontrollably and in the midst of her ranting, accidentally told them of her experience in the forest. Da Qiao held her daughter tight while Xiao Qiao just cried. Sun Ce almost destroyed a balcony; luckily Yu and Quan held him back.

"Staring at the dead for three days…THREE DAYS! WHY HADN'T I BEEN THERE SOONER?" he screamed.

Gan Ning quietly cursed and Ling Tong bowed his head in shame. Huang Gai had hit Ce to bring some sense into him while Taishi Ci apologized repeatedly. Only Lu Xun and Zhou Tai were quiet.

Shang Xiang made her decision then. Walking down the hallway to meet her future husband, Shang Xiang stopped as she heard her niece call out to her.

"Aunt Shang Xiang…" Ai had called, using the wall as support. Shang Xiang rushed to her and help her up. "You're still weak…you should stay in bed."

"Is it true?" Ai weakly demanded.

Shang Xiang looked at Ai and smiled. "Yes…Yes it is."

Ai shook her head violently. "N-No…what about your dream to marry for love?"

"I'm afraid…that can't happen."

"Why? Are you giving up on your dreams? Your heart?"

Shang Xiang shook her head. "No…it's just that, my heart has taken upon a new dream. And that is to protect all those who are important. For the sake of honor. Victory."

"You don't have to…"

"Our forces are weak Ai. We need to ally. To secure a permanent alliance with Shu, this has to happen."

"But why Shu…?"

Shang Xiang smiled bitterly. "Wei has taken away something irreplaceable. I will never forgive them unless that man is dead."

"Man…?"

Her aunt turned to her and smiled encouragingly. "This is my duty, Ai."

Sun Ai closed her eyes in pain. "It's…because of me, isn't it? You're doing this…to protect me…" tears streamed down her face. "So that what happened to me…will never happen to anyone else."

"We love you Ai."

Tears were sliding down her cheeks; she was wiping them with knuckles to stop them. "Please…Don't give up your dreams for me….please…."

Shang Xiang wiped them for her and kissed her forehead. "I have to go…I can't keep Liu Bei waiting." She stood up and gave Ai a teary smile. "Reach out for your dreams Ai, no matter how deep the night. Be a shooting star, dispelling the darkness." She turned her back to Ai and walked resolutely down the hall, the pain of the decision she made slowly crushing her heart.

Princess Sun Ai's tears were flowing, sobs racking her fragile body. "I'm sorry…Aunt Shang Xiang…I'm sorry…"

The soldier's smiling face…Xu Lan's wounds and coma….Aunt Shang Xiang giving up on her dreams

_It's my fault_

Sun Ai looked from her reverie, into the eyes of her father. "Daddy…?

Ce cleared his throat. "Yeah Ai?"

"Why does everyone have to give up something for me?"

Sun Ce's eyes widened at the question. She continued "Their dreams, their freedom, their life…Why? Why does it have to be me…? Is it because I'm a princess? If yes…If yes I don't want to be a princess anymore. There is nothing worse than watch a person being stripped away of everything he had because of you"

Her voice was hollow, filled with utter despair and it hurt Ce more than anything. He said nothing for a while, yet stood up and picked a necklace from the dresser beside Ai's bed. It was her lucky amulet. She had been wearing it when she was attacked. He placed amulet around her neck and stared at the rabbit that was engraved on the wood, oblivious to his surroundings. "There was this woman…she asked the very same things. She thought she was weak, cowardly, stupid and dirty. She kept asking the heavens 'why me?'. But she found the answer within her. In truth, she was so strong; she kicked the butts of whoever messed with her. She was so wise; friends and enemies alike respected her. She was so virtuous…the people fell in love with her." He smiled at his daughter and ruffled her hair. "She never saw these things inside her but other people did. And when she did see them, no one could stop her. She was just 15 but she charged through battlefields, leading soldiers and generals, giving them strength and inspiration. She gave them courage and took courage from them. From the people she loved. She was never selfish. Even if the people she cared for became cruel to her, she still loved them dearly. And she is now known as the Legendary Falling Star."

"You and Soi…are have a lot in common Ai." He looked at her sincerely. "Even if life dealt her the toughest blow, she came out strong. She came out alive. You did too. You're just eight but heck…you're pretty tough."

Ai smiled sadly. "But not tough enough"

"See? You are so alike" he laughed. "She was so hard on herself as well. And you give heart to people…make them want to live badly. Inspiration or whatever, you and Soi are about the only under aged girls I know who could rally seasoned fighters. You have enough heart to go around"

She looked down at her hands. "How did…Lady Xiu Soi find the answer within her?"

"I think…it was because of a motto she lived by.

Ai looked up and Ce smiled at the memory. "'We close our eyes when we dream because the most beautiful things cannot be seen by eyes alone. We close them because they often deceive us. When in doubt, block all senses except the one that matters most.'"

"It's beautiful…" Ai whispered and looked back at her hands. Ce nodded. She closed her eyes and searched for what her heart what she truly wanted.

Ai knew the story; how the Lady Xiu Soi saved her father from certain death. Her exploits, deeds…She wanted that. She wanted to be like Lady Xiu Soi. She wanted to be strong enough to protect those who were important to her. The blood on her hands will never be erased but…

"I'll be strong" she whispered, "so strong that no one will have to get hurt because of me."

Author's notes: that my friends, is Sun Ai's childhood. Next chapter, she'll be a teenager and around oh, I don't know, 15? . Story proper will be starting next chapter. Thanks so much for the reviews! Please keep them coming. A little gory, ain't it? Just tell me when I'm crossing the line. Oh yeah, I am so running out of ideas and you're free to IM me on Yahoo! Messenger. My exclusive ID STRICTLY for story discussions is dream (underscore in the middle) alchemist. You're welcome to add me as long as you understand that it is STRICTLY fic related. I really want to speak to you guys (smiles at the reviewers and readers). I really need inspiration BAD


	3. The Promise

The people inhabiting the land are as countless as the stars in the night sky. Yet there will always be one that would shine brighter than the rest; a shining jewel against the velvet night. Yet it is rare to have one who could outshine even the brightest of stars, thus the people dubbed her 'the Jewel of Wu' for there is none that can compare to the daughter of one of the Most Beautiful Flowers and the Little Conqueror. With her eyes that could gently freeze and natural grace that enchants, her smile could make even the very sun and moon woo her gladly. Incomparable: the invaluable Jewel of Wu

A thunder of footsteps broke the tranquil morning like a stone through fragile glass. Except for the servants that usually awoke at that hour, the soldiers ran around in frantic search for their missing charge. Unbeknownst to them, a figure jumped from the branch of an overgrown peach tree landed on the other side of the wall.

She stood up and brushed her robes; rose-colored undergarment with a red robe and lilac sash that held it, complete with cloth slippers and a simple ribbon on her hair. The girl, no more than 14 and swaddled in maid's clothing, picked up her skirts and ran, while her hair glowed with a red sheen whilst hit by the sunlight, her robes flowing behind. Her reddish brown eyes widened as she turned a corner, her dainty feet abruptly stopping as another woman blocked her path.

No more than 18, the woman had placed her hands on her hips, a reprimanding frown marring the smoothness of her brows. Her brownish black hair that reached her buttocks was tied at the ends, her black silken sleeveless cheongsam with red seams and embroidered with red thread was halfway open, exposing the bandages binding her chest. The front of her cheongsam reached halfway down her thighs, barely covering the black, tight shorts she wore underneath, while the back of her cheongsam reached just above her ankles. Her hands were fitted with leather gloves, the knuckles plated with hard, solid metal and her black leather boots were plated the same way. Her brownish black eyes stared at the girl in front of her.

"You've had your fun, Ai. Now give the poor soldiers a break and go back inside."

Ai looked at her cheerfully. "No. I won't do it, Lan."

Lan raised a dark eyebrow. "And why not?"

"You know why. We practically do this every other day."

"You can postpone it. You duties at the castle are more important."

"And a promise to one of the subjects isn't?"

Lan sighed and started massaging her temples. "I don't have the time to go into debate with you. You know your Uncle Zhou Yu is gonna get ballistic on me if you don't show this afternoon."

"Oh, I'll show alright." Ai smirked, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "I just need to take care of something in town first."

"Why not just tell your father and ask for permission?"

"Lan, you know how overprotective my father is. He wouldn't hear of me going out of the castle. And I've spent most of my life inside that bird cage." She clasped her hands together, pleading. "Please…I really love helping out in town. I feel happy and satisfied whenever I do."

"Princesses like you are not fit for manual labor. That's why you have workers" Lan pointed out matter-of-factly. "And it's completely unheard of! Princesses are not supposed to go out."

"It doesn't have anything to do with being a princess." Ai looked at Lan in the eye. "It's just a title. It all boils down to if you can do it or not; if you want to do it or not. And I do, I want to help and I can do it. Please. Besides" Ai grinned at her sheepishly, "no one would dare hurt me if I'm wearing one of the castle maid's uniforms. The people hold us castle helpers in high regard you know."

Lan smirked and shook her head. "Alright, alright. I'll cover for you. Just make sure you make it for your meeting this afternoon. Even I can't save you from your mother and uncle"

Ai winked at her. "Thanks Lan! I'll make sure to bring you those sweet bean buns you like so much!"

"Yeah, yeah, get out of here!"

The princess lifted her skirts and ran past her, disappearing in the corner. As she watched, Lan's smile disappeared and closed her eyes.

"Come out now, whoever you are. I know you're there"

She waited awhile, and sure enough, a figure emerged from the shadows of the castle wall.

"L-Lord Zhou Tai!"

"…Why did you let her go?"

Lan looked at him for awhile and smiled wistfully before answering. "She wanted to go out."

"It's dangerous. It's your job to ensure her safety"

"I doubt the townspeople would lay a finger on her. They practically love the young maid who comes to help around once in a while."

"You've already failed her once...are you willing to risk it again?"

Lan's face suddenly turned grim, her eyes instantly burning, yet she kept her mouth shut. Zhou Tai, sensing the sudden change, kept on none the less. "If you want redeem yourself, you have to take your job seriously. You are not just her maid-in-waiting, you are her body guard as well. If I see any further irresponsibility on your part, I will personally advise the Lord Sun Ce that the princess be transferred into more capable hands". He turned and left, leaving a red-faced Lan behind.

She wasn't the least bit worried about her position as body guard: she was one of the few people who can actually control the princess. She doubt Lord Sun Ce would be able to find someone like her in such a short notice…and knowing the princess, she would probably fight for her friend, tooth and nail.

Lan closed her eyes and clenched her fists; what really hurt her was Zhou Tai's words. She knew she failed miserably that fateful day, and the heavens know that she had changed since then. She swore an oath that she will never fail in her duties to Ai: even if it cost her everything.

A sudden pain pierced her chest as she recalled the events that transpired all those years ago. She could still see the hurt in her princess' eyes; and the grim determination reflected in them. She never saw Ai truly smile again, her innocence lost forever in the sea of blood. She didn't have the heart to stop her, and she knew it was futile even to try. Sighing, she turned back and felt a migraine coming as the frantic shuffles of feet grew closer.

* * *

"Here's the next batch!" Ai grinned as she opened the bamboo steamer, the aroma fresh beef buns filling the air. Ying Wen, the son of the owner, smiled gratefully at her as Xin, his sister, served the beef buns. It was a busy day at the market, with travelers and people going to and fro, most of them enticed by the sweet aroma of bread and meat.

"Thanks for the help, Ai." Xin laughed as the orders came left and right.

"No problem!" Ai replied as the last of the buns disappeared, leaving her blinking in wonder. "…That was fast."

"Here's your share for today" Ying held out a pouch of coins for her, about a fourth of their profits for the sale.

"No! It's alright."

"Please…"

"You need it more than I do." She declined, shaking her head.

"Don't worry about it Ai, we're getting along pretty well." Xin looked at her brother, the man silently smiling.

"But your father's medicine—"

"He just needs rest." Ying interjected. "Come on Ai…there must be something we can get you."

"Hmm….some sweet bean buns?"

The siblings looked at each other and laughed. "That's all?"

"Yeah…is there something wrong?"

"You're quite enviable" Xin sighed. "You're happy with the simplest of things…."

"And you're very honest and helpful." Ying supplied.

Ai smiled as she bent down to clear the table. "Say, might I ask you something?" Ai asked, an idea suddenly coming to her head as she stacked the bamboo steamers. "You two were children at the time the Falling Star took residence here, right? Can you tell me what she's like?"

"The Falling Star?" Xin's eyes lit up as Ying gave a thoughtful yet sad smile on her

face.

"She's the reason why we're here today! You see…our father isn't really our father."

"Really?"

Ying nodded. "Our real parents died in the war. We had nowhere else to go and were starving to death, so we had no choice but to steal to keep us alive. So one day, we got caught—"

"You should've seen the look on Father's face! He was furious."

"Wait…you stole from your own father?"

"He wasn't our father then." Ying reminded.

"Anyway, he was beating us in front of this crowd you see, and out from nowhere, the Falling Star suddenly appeared and went in between us."

"She took the blow for us, right on her back." Ying smiled fondly. "She gathered us in her arms and protected us from harm…we were smelly and dirty, but she held us close nonetheless. Then Lord Zhou Yu came."

"Unc—Lord Zhou Yu?"

"He demanded Father's head for hurting the Falling Star but she stopped him herself. I don't really remember what she said, but I felt it." Ying thoughtfully looked in the distance, as if recalling an old memory, "Even if father hit her, she still stood up for him. And she ordered our Father to care for us…and he did. And now—"

"We're happy." Xin simply ended.

"That's great…" Ai smiled thoughtfully, her gaze suddenly far away.

"Ai…?"

"Hmm?"

"Is something the matter?"

"….I was just thinking what a great person the Falling Star is." And how I will be just like her, she added silently.

"We all do." Xin nodded. "But…it's kind of hard. She's one in a million; even if they wrongfully accused her, we knew better. And in the end, she came back to Wu—and lost her life for the people who condemned her. If they had done that to me, I would never have come back. But she did. And for me, that's what made her great. It's not her legendary feats or battle prowess or victories, but her virtue."

"So…it's not about what you can do but what you actually do, right?" Ai murmured to herself, absorbing the information she just heard.

"Yes. At least, that was what she taught my brother and I." Xin looked to her brother who gave Ai a handful of sweet bean buns wrapped in a cloth. Ai saw them and remembered her friend Lan one moment later.

"Oh no! I'm late!" she gasped, taking the bundle and running. Before she could leave, she shouted over her shoulder, "Tomorrow again!" while she disappeared among the crowd towards the castle.

* * *

Sun Ce's eyebrows twitched as he eyed the snot-nosed brat--well, in his opinion-- who dared to ask the hand of _his_ daughter in marriage. The prince who bowed respectfully before him disgusted him as he saw the obvious greed and ambition in his shiny little black eyes. His eyes traveled to his right where his trusted friend, Zhou Yu stood. He loved the man, really, but at this moment he could imagine his hands going around that slender neck of his and choking the living daylights out of him. Really, since this was _his_ daughter getting married, couldn't he at least pretend understand Ce's viewpoint in this 'marriage thing' enough not to pick an ambitious, pansy-assed jerk? He looked to his left to watch Da Qiao's expression regarding this joke.

Da smiled at him helplessly, conveying the message _'Just let Zhou Yu do what he wants'_. Ce gritted his teeth as he turned back to glare at his childhood friend

Zhou Yu merely stood, unperturbed by Sun Ce's glare. He formally addressed the prince when he sensed that Ce was too engrossed with his malicious machinations—and he pretty much had an idea who the sorry victim was. "We are pleased to see you unharmed my lord. Thank you for gracing us with your presence here today."

"No, the pleasure is mine" the dweeb answered as his eyes glinted, making Ce itch to kick all his teeth in, "I have come from far away to have the opportunity to gaze upon the beauty of the Jewel of Wu, who is said to have subdued even the sun and moon. I have brought these," a servant of his stepped forward with a polished wooden chest and opened the lid to reveal plates of white jade, "in honor of her beauty."

Ce's eyebrow rose at the gift. What are they going to need more plates for? Before he could follow his line of thought, the double doors burst open; Ai walked forward in her royal robes. Both of his eyebrows promptly rose as he slowly took note of his daughter; her body was bulky and she looked a bit dirty and sweaty as her face blushed with the rush of blood in her body—exertion no doubt—…and she had a piece of hay stuck on her windswept hair.

Ai bowed respectfully before addressing her father. "Forgive me for my tardiness."

Zhou Yu looked at her disapprovingly while he nodded to acknowledge her. Da blinked then slowly fumed at her appearance. Ce smirked as realization slowly dawned on his face. "You look a little hot in your clothes, daughter. Are you coming down with something?"

"Of course not father. I was merely outside, playing with the horses and I lost track of time—"

"If you were riding horses, why then are you all sweaty?"

She rolled her eyes as if the answer was obvious. "Who says I rode with them?"

Ce looked at her quizzically as she smiled brightly. "I played tag with them. But I kind of tripped and rolled all over the ground; I had mud all over me. But since I was late, I didn't have time for a bath and just washed my hands, face and wore this robe over my muddy clothes. Oh," Ai blinked as she saw the prince. "Greetings my lord." She bowed to the prince whose horrified face turned white as he subtly stepped away from her.

"Greetings…Princess…" The prince had to admit that the princess was indeed mesmerizing; the only problem was he wasn't sure of her sanity. He turned to Sun Ce and Zhou Yu, trying to compose himself. "Now that I have had the honor of gazing upon Her Highness, I'm afraid it is time for me to depart. There is an urgent matter back at home which I have to address immediately."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay? You just got here." Ce grinned.

"Unfortunately, I am on a tight schedule; there cannot be any delays. Forgive me for my abrupt departure. I hope you understand"

"We understand alright." Ce smirked.

Ai smiled brightly at the prince. "Till we meet again my lord."

The prince curtly nodded and promptly left the room with his entourage.

As soon as the doors closed, Ce burst out laughing while Zhou Yu's face mottled with anger. Da Qiao marched to her daughter, hands on her hips. "What was that all about?"

"I don't know what you mean, mother." Ai asked innocently, sending Ce into a fit of laughs and giggles.

"Sun Ai" Da fumed, "when are you going to learn to be a proper lady?"

"When I get married to a proper husband?" Ai grinned mischievously.

"Lady Ai," Zhou Yu calmly spoke, reigning in his fury, "that man just now is the heir of a kingdom whose military strength possesses the potential to overthrow Cao Cao's if harnessed right and combined with our own."

"I-It's no big-big deal Yu." Ce tried to speak as he continued to laugh.

Zhou Yu glared at Ce, wanting to kick at him while he writhed on his throne. "Do you have any idea," he said through his gritted teeth, "what a loss that was for Wu?"

"Come on," Ce snorted. "If we're on a sudden plate shortage—which I doubt—then I can always commission my men to bring back leaves from the forests to make something decent."

"The military benefits—"

"Are minimal." Ce waved it off. "Like you said, it has potential. But that's all it has. It's a gamble on whether we can draw it out or not. If we do, then good for us but if not—I'm not willing to risk my daughter just for that. Besides, they're a weak kingdom. If we ally themselves with them, they'll just pull us down and leech off. My daughter deserves better than a leech."

He smiled at Ai who grinned back at him while Zhou Yu imagined his hands wrapping themselves around Sun Ce's neck to choke the living daylights out of him.

Da shook her head. "Like father, like daughter."

* * *

"I told you Da, I'm not letting anyone else marry her and that's final." Ce paced back and forth. He cannot believe that he was having this conversation with his wife.

"But it's for the good of Wu," Da reasoned. "And besides, Lord Zhou Yu is trying his best. It's very mean of you to throw it back in his face like that."

"I was just telling the truth," Ce defended.

"But still…"

"Da, there's more to it than me being an overprotective father to Ai." He sat down as if he was suddenly tired. Da sat across him, all ears. "You, me and Zuo Ci are the only ones who know who she really is, right?" Ce explained. "Now why is that?"

"Because no one will believe us," Da reasoned. "And to protect her, we have to keep her secret until the time is right." _Which I hope will never come_, Da mentally added.

Sun Ce nodded. "So Yu can't know and I really don't have a decent explanation to offer him. The best I can do is to keep on making excuses whenever he tries to get Ai married off."

"But why not just let Ai get married? Her husband will be a big help in protecting her should 'that' time arrive."

"It's not that simple Da. You see…" Ce looked down solemnly. "I made a promise."

"A promise?"

He nodded as he swallowed, remembering the last time he saw the gaunt and hollow face of the girl who haunted him for years even after her death. "She told me that there is only one man that she will marry. And I intend to keep that promise no matter what."

Da sat there, stunned at her husband's revelation as he got up and left the room. His feet took him to Ai's room; he stood in front of the doors for a moment before he knocked.

"Yes?" sounded the voice that has etched its special place in his heart.

"It's daddy." He swallowed the lump forming in his throat. "Can I come in?"

The door opened to reveal one of the most important women in his life; he saw his eyes through hers and that familiar surge of over protectiveness threatened to engulf him. "Can I come in?"

"Sure" she held the door wider to accommodate him as he made his way to a chair by the fruit bowl.

Ai tilted her head, trying to sense what was off with him. When he comes to her room, there was usually something wrong. "What's wrong, dad?"

Ce took a deep breath and looked up at her. "Remember when you were around 7? Daddy was in a meeting with the other generals?"

Ai stared at him blankly, not really sure what he was talking about. "That was a long time ago so…"

"We were finally gaining ground and expanding our territory. Lu Meng and Lu Xun were proposing to take Fan Castle that was guarded by Guan Yu and allying ourselves with Cao Cao. They saw the situation as an opportunity to break the three way deadlock."

"But I thought we didn't like Cao Cao, daddy."

"We don't but from a strategic point of view that plan seemed the best one. No one wanted to drag the whole three kingdoms conflict any longer than we had to. But attacking Fan Castle—"

"Meant breaking the peace treaty with Shu, right?"

Sun Ce smiled at his daughter's sharpness. "Yes, this would have produced disastrous consequences now that I think about it."

"What made you change your mind?"

"A little girl in a red robe who came and broke the meeting just as I was about to agree. She told me that she was having nightmares and had asked if I would make them go away. The moment I saw her face I remembered a lot of things and knew that the proposal was bogus."

Ai felt her cheeks heat up as her father reminded her of one of her embarrassing childhood moments.

"And we are having this conversation because…?"

"Remember one of the generals in the meeting? The youngest?"

"Er, barely. I've heard about him. His name is Lu Xun, Lord Lu Meng's apprentice. His feats were legendary at Yi ling against Cao Cao's forces."

"Yes…him. He's a pretty amazing guy isn't he?"

"I suppose…" Ai trailed off, an uncomfortable feeling setting in her stomach. Warning signals were ringing in her brain while she desperately tried to figure out where the alarm was coming from. Somewhere, at the back of her mind, she knew that something big was coming.

Sun Ce stood and went to the window. "Daddy can't be here forever. I won't always be around to chase the nightmares away"

"Dad—Father! Where are you going with this—"

"You need someone who can protect you—"

"I can protect myself just fine!"

"--So I have decided to betroth you to him."

Ai stared at her father's back in shock.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Thesis suddenly came and this thief stole my bag with my USB and notes and stories in it and…and…anyway! I hope I didn't disappoint too much on my come back! To my loyal readers and fellow writers, I am very thankful and happy for the support! Please do not hesitate to review!


	4. The Beginning

Xiu Lan stood in front of the massive double doors, undaunted by their size nor their ornaments. Her patience was running out and they didn't have time for this.

"Don't wait for me to come in, Ai."

"You won't dare!"

Lan gritted her teeth and mentally cursed Lord Sun Ce. He knew that Ai absolutely abhorred arranged marriages. What was he thinking? "Yes I will dare. I'm going to count to three and if you're not yet out, I'll break damn door."

"Father won't let you."

"Oh believe me, he did. He even agreed not to take it out of my stipend. Consider it as a gift he

says."

"Go ahead and try! It's going to be his problem anyway."

"One."

"You don't scare me."

"Two…"

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

Lan broke down the door the same time she shouted three. Sun Ai was in the act of hoisting herself out of the window using her bedcovers as the ladder to freedom. The babysitter lunged at her and pulled her away. "You are not escaping this time!"

Ai screamed and thrashed against Lan's tight grip. "LET ME GO! I AM NOT STAYING IN THIS CASTLE WHILE I AM TREATED AS PAYMENT!"

"You are NOT being treated as payment!"

"Then why are they setting me up to get married?"

"You know why. They want a strong and stable husband to take care of you."

"No they don't!" Ai told her miserably. "He's not even close to my age! He could practically be my father! I'm going to get married to a wrinkly old man and you know why. You know as well as I do that it's a political move. I'm nothing but a treat awarded to their best general so he won't defect. Father did it to his own sister, so why should I be any different?"

Lan, for the first time, was at a total loss on what to say. She felt Ai's bitterness at Lord Sun Ce's apparent betrayal, and frankly, even if she wanted to defend him against Ai's accusations, she wasn't sure what was going on in her master's mind.

Ai gritted her teeth at Lan's failure to respond. Somewhere deep down, she had hoped that Lan would be able to say something to prove her wrong; to make sense of the sudden crazy situation that she was in. She had hoped that Lan would be able to reassure her that her father was doing this purely out of love and not for political reasons. She shook her guardian off while her shoulders drooped. "Leave me Xu Lan. Please."

"I can't do that, Princess Sun Ai. I vowed that I will always protect you…Even if it's from yourself" Lan walked to the makeshift ladder and pulled it all in one mighty jerk. "Lord Sun Ce has ordered us to prepare you for the meeting with your groom."

Ai glared at Lan, unshed tears shimmering in her eyes.

* * *

Lu Xun sighed inwardly as he made his way in the halls of the castle. The last time that he came was 8 years ago when they had a strategy meeting, but he left as soon as it was over. He didn't want to stay any more than he had to. He wasn't letting the hurt catch up with him.

He came to the city since he had to gather men for a campaign against Wei; if that was his only purpose, he could have avoided the castle. But it seems fate had other plans for him.

He slowed as he approached the familiar halls where laughter used to echo and found himself remembering against his will. The room in which they studied, the grounds were they trained, the library where he first met…her.

He closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose to suppress image of her face. How he worked hard to numb the pain only to have it unraveled in seconds; he wasn't about to give in and let everyone see him cry. Maybe another reason for his vulnerability right now was Lord Sun Ce's marriage offer. In a tactical point of view, this opportunity was too good to pass up. But he couldn't find it in his heart to marry someone else.

When the arrangement was proposed to him, his knees almost buckled as his heart and mind shook with their fierce denial. Good thing he had enough mind not to entirely throw the proposal in the sovereign's face and get himself executed. He had told Sun Ce that he would think about it but the more he thought about it clearly, the more sense it made. And the more desolate he became.

He had always been the slave of logic and tactical sense, but he found himself rebelling and repulsed with the idea of marrying someone else. Yet Lu Meng's arguments and the logical sense that he had started to hate eventually won him out. If she were to see him, Lu Meng argued, she would want him to move on. Would want him to be happy.

But that was impossible. He can't be happy, not anymore. The best he can do was to accept the marriage, move on and hope that he will forget the pain one day. That was the other reason why he was here today. He decided to come early to mentally prep himself to be able to give a smile, accept the offer graciously and promise some other woman that he would devote his entire life to her. Easy.

He straightened his spine and opened his eyes as he walked briskly pass all of them. He came upon an orchard and found himself going towards it. He thought he needed the fresh air.

He slowed as he spotted a young maid sitting on the wooden bench underneath the peach tree. He couldn't help but stare at her, couldn't help but wonder if he had seen her somewhere before.

Ai stared at the falling leaves as she waited for the soldiers to leave their posts so she could sneak in the barracks. She was already prepared for the meeting: her face painted and strung, skin bathed in flowers. The only things missing are the hair ornaments and the dress which she was supposed to wear. She couldn't afford to wear all those heavy robes and ended up stealing some clothes from one of the castle maids for her to wear. She felt sorry for the poor girl but desperation didn't leave her much choice.

"Hello there." A strong voice echoed behind her. For some reason, she found her spirits being lifted, as if she had just met an old friend whom she had not seen in a long time. She looked up and found herself staring at the face of the most handsome man that she has ever seen.

Lu Xun stopped himself from stepping back in surprise as those big, brown orbs looked at him; it made his heart skip a beat. He held his ground and smiled at her. "Sorry to intrude on your privacy. I was wondering if I could share the orchard with you."

Ai stood up, flustered. "Not at all my Lord. Please, feel free." She stepped back and offered the seat to him.

Lu Xun waved his hand, motioning towards the seat. "Please. A lady such as yourself should deserve the comfort more than I. Besides, I am more comfortable on my feet."

"Well, thank you." She sat back down and stared at the falling petals once again. Lu Xun looked at her curiously, wondering what she could be thinking of. He took note of her clothes and her face; there was something strange about the combination.

"You are a lady of the castle?"

"Oh no my lord, I am just one of its humble servants."

"Ah." Lu Xun nodded in understanding, too polite to ask why her face was painted.

"Is there anything I can get you, my lord?" Ai smiled politely, deciding to play the role to trick him into believing that she was a maid regardless of her make-up.

"It's alright. I won't be here long. I will leave after a meeting." To distract himself, he stared at her and was surprised at what he found there. "Have we met?"

Ai stared back at him, an alien but warm feeling spreading in her chest. "No…but I think I've seen you somewhere before."

"So have I. But you remind me of an old friend of mine." He felt his heart assaulted with bittersweet pain. "I can't explain it but she reminds me of you."

"Do you…miss her my lord?"

"Yes. Very much."

"Then I'm sure she misses you too."

For some reason that he couldn't explain, he felt his heart lighten at her words. "What is your name?"

Before she could answer, a commotion broke out from inside the castle. Lu Xun immediately stood to find out what was going on. He looked back at Ai.

"Stay here." He dashed off without another word.

Ai had a sudden feeling of desolation as he left her side and had the stupid urge to reach out and tell him to stay. She shook it away as she initiated her escape, not wanting to spoil the opening Lan gave her.

* * *

"How could she escape?" Sun Ce shouted at Xu Lan.

"I have no idea my lord. You saw her here earlier and had the doors guarded when she refused to speak to you."

"You were inside the entire time, weren't you?"

"I went out to bring the princess' plates to the maid just across the hall and immediately went back in again since I know that the princess is crafty."

"How long were you gone?"

"Just a moment. After I handed the tray to the maid just standing outside the door, I went back in. But she managed to escape in that span of time."

"Are you sure you weren't gone long?"

"You may ask the guards if you wish."

Sun Ce growled in frustration as he mobilized the palace guards to hunt Sun Ai down. "Find her. Xu Lan, make sure no one tells Lu Xun!"

"Why ever not my lord? Doesn't he deserve to know?" Xu Lan inquired.

"If he finds out that his bride ran away from him, he'll be insulted! And if Ai did run away, the other kingdoms can't afford to know. This matter has to stay within the castle at all costs. Make up an excuse or something!"

Lan bit her lip, feeling as if she had betrayed Sun Ce's trust. But Lan knew that everything was lost the moment Ai got down on her knees and begged her to at least let her go so she could have the chance to prove to her father that she is capable without a husband. Lan agreed on two conditions: First, she would have a maximum of one year; in exactly a year, she had to go home. And the second was she would send letters to her every week telling her everything; if she failed, to either go home or send a letter at least once, Lan was coming clean and telling Sun Ce even if it meant being executed. She knew that Ai would definitely keep her promise since the cost was Lan's life.

Lan managed to steal a maid's uniform for Ai and pulled an old trick: she dressed up as the princess and Ai dressed as a maid. The princess was able to escape just before Sun Ce came in for one more talk with 'Ai'. Lan refused to face nor talk to him, showing only her back and long hair.

Enraged, Sun Ce ordered soldiers to guard Ai's room. Shortly afterwards, Lan switched to her old clothes, went out with the tray and alarmed the guards upon coming back and finding Ai's room empty. Xu Lan silently prayed for Sun Ai's well being, hoping that both of them made the right call.

* * *

Ai dropped from the wall and ran to the square as she succeeded to filch a pouch bag and some men's clothing from the barracks.

Lan had told her that she might be able to slip away from the city since the troops and the men recruited will be leaving as soon as recruitment was over. Lan barely made it, being the last in line.

"Name?"

"Su…Xu Tien."

The soldier sized her up and smirked. "Aren't you too young to be signing up for this?"

"I may look young sir, but I am willing to fight for Wu!"

After a brief consideration, the soldier gave his seal of approval and presented the slip of paper to her. He lifted a package composed of rice, herbs, rations and gave them to her. "Give that paper to General Ling Tong and he'll assign you to a unit."

"What do I do with this?" Ai grunted as she carried the sack.

"That's your ration. The bag of rice is a little extra for joining in. Don't tell me you can't even carry a bag like that?" the soldier taunted, smirking.

Ai gave a little indignant huff and carried the sack while looking for Ling Tong. After asking around, she found a man with a pair of tonfas sparring with a tattooed man.

"You're getting slow, Ling Tong." The tattooed man teased.

"You're no spring chicken yourself, Gan Ning." Ling Tong answered.

"Unlike you, I don't deteriorate. I mature."

"Mature, yeah. Like an old smelly cheese."

Ai watched them taunt each other as they sparred with much fascination, only to realize that the pair was heading her way. As if it was coordinated, Gan Ning sidestepped as Ling Tong lunged at him, sending him straight to Ai. Her eyes wide, the princess bent backwards gracefully as the tonfa missed her by a breath. Failing to see Ai, Gan Ning spun around just as Ai was righting herself, his sword aimed for her torso. Giving a surprised shriek, she deftly dived over the blade as it barely missed her waist. She rolled on the ground as she landed, using her body muscles to absorb the impact and prevent bone damage. She looked up at their surprised faces, her own face soiled from her landing.

After a heart beat, the two generals started laughing at her.

"What was THAT? You scream like a girl!" Gan Ning barked as Ling Tong held his stomach from laughter.

"I do—" Ai strated to shriek yet caught herself, deepening her voice an octave lower "—I do not!"

The general went crazy with laughter as Ai failed to notice that she had pouted, a mannerism that she usually exhibits when she disapproves of something. The soldiers joined in, making her cheeks mottle with embarrassment. If she could, she would have run away and locked herself in her room until she forgot the experience.

"What's so funny?" she stood and crossed her arms daintily, sending Ling Tong and Gan Ning into more fits. As the moment died, Ling Tong went to her and gave her a playful punch on the shoulder. Ai winced and rubbed the spot as he placed an arm around her shoulders. "You're alright. What's your name?"

Ai blushed and stiffened as he held her inappropriately. The only man who held her this close was her father and the unknown stranger from her youth. Other than that, being a princess meant that no other man except of kin could touch you. She suddenly felt conscious and shy, unused to the feeling. "Xu Tien."

"Well Xu Tien, those were some wild moves back there."

"I was just trying to not get hit sir…" she kept her eyes anywhere than him.

"Do that in the battlefield and you're sure to survive. Wait," he bent to her and took a sniff. The princess tried to twist her body away, slowly being freaked out by the sensation "You…Do you smell like flowers?" his eyes twinkled as he felt another laugh coming.

"Really?" Gan Ning, much to Ai's further discomfort, gave a little sniff and howled with laughter. "What the—ARE YOUA GIRL OR SOMETHING?"

"Of course not! I was such in a hurry I fell in a lotus pond. It took a while to swim out of it!" Ai mentally kicked herself for coming up with such a lame excuse. The thought immediately disappeared as Gan Ning draped his arm around her shoulder with Ling Tong in laughter while the latter involuntarily held her closer since he was guffawing.

While laughing with Gan Ning, Ling Tong took the piece of paper that lay forgotten in her clutched hand and read it. "Sweet! You'll be assigned under me. This'll be interesting. What's your weapon of choice, Xu Tien?"

"A-A staff sir."

"Middle range. Infantry duty then. And relax, don't be so stiff." He gave her shoulders a rub before letting her go.

By this time, Ai felt heat in her whole face, uncomfortable with the feeling. It was her first time being held by a man; not just a man but two of them! And it had to be something embarrassing like that! She made a mental note to avoid anymore unnecessary contact: and by necessary, she meant that unless someone was dying, she was not letting another man get close to her ever again. She looked at the two generals and felt a sense of belongingness; as if they could be great friends.

There was a movement in the crowd and a soldier cried: "The commander has returned!"

"Time to march." Gan Ning swung up his horse as Ling Tong started for his. "It's going to be a long march Tien. Better keep up. Don't worry, you won't be in trouble as long as we keep you away from lotus ponds" her superior guffawed as he trotted away.

Ai rolled her eyes before she grunted as she carried the big sack and took a few steps.

Gan Ning and Ling Tong trotted up to Lu Xun who was frowning in deep thought.

"Hey Lu Xun, what's wrong?" the pirate raised an eyebrow at him.

"Nothing. Are these all we can gather?"

"Yeah but there are a few good ones." Ling Tong shared a look with Gan Ning as they remembered the feisty soldier from earlier. He knew his friend felt it too: the instant fondness and camaraderie towards the boy. He looked back at the Commander of the forces and frowned. "Lu Xun, are you sure there's nothing wrong? Did something happen with the meeting with Lord Sun Ce?"

"None." Actually, he felt a little relieved with the sudden cancellation of the meeting. Xu Lan, the princess' guardian, had told him that the princess suddenly got the colds and would be unable to meet with him. What was bothering him was the tense atmosphere in the castle. When he asked the sovereign about it, Sun Ce gave a strained smile and told him, "Just a minor issue, don't worry. I'll schedule the meeting some other time. By that way, don't you have to march up north? We don't want to keep our champion waiting more than he should have, right?"

Too relieved and too eager to leave the castle to pry, Lu Xun now felt troubled and a bit of regret for not getting into the bottom of things. He would just have to trust the sovereign to know what he was doing.

He went to the head of the army, lifted his hand and motioned for them to move forward. Ai, at the middle of the platoon of infantry, was unable to spot the young general whom she met at the orchard. Heaving the large sack over her shoulder, she marched with the sun in her eyes.

A/N: Here is the third chapter. Actually, I made a bit of an error. In my original outline, Sun Ai was not supposed to know who she was betrothed to and ran away before anyone had a chance to tell her. But since a certain thief stole my bag with the outline inside, I'm writing this story from pure memory. But now that I think on it, it would be weird if both parties were not informed who they will marry first and foremost. Also, Sun Ce is not stupid enough to not tell her from the outright so there goes my excuse. :p Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chappie! Please feel free to comment.


End file.
